Ogólnomagiczny Instytut Magii Flamethrower
Ogólnomagiczny Instytut Magii Flamethrower – ' - szkoła magii kształtująca przyszłych czarodziejów, mieszcząca się w zamku Flamethrower. Szkoła zlokalizowana jest w średniowiecznym zamku, położonym gdzieś w Irlandii; dokładną lokalizację znają tylko interesanci. Motto szkoły brzmi: ''Uważaj na duże stopy trolla. Istnieje około tysiąca uczniów uczęszczających do Flamethroweru. Po przybyciu do szkoły, uczniowie podzieleni są na cztery domy: Goldenhart, Prominentclaw, Rabbitsweet i Spectrumtire. Uczniowie są nagradzani punktami za dobre zachowanie, za zwycięstwa meczy Chitchdeya oraz za poprawne odpowiedzi. Punkty mogą być również odbierane za złe uczynki, za nieprzestrzeganie regulaminu szkolnego, a także włóczenie się po nocy. Pod koniec roku, dom z największą ilością punktów wygrywa Puchar Domów, co jest wielkim zaszczytem dla mieszkańców tego domu. Założony w 857 roku, Flamethrower jest uważany za jedną z najlepszych instytucji w magicznych świecie czarodziejów. Dzieci z magicznymi umiejętnościami są zapisywane do Instytutu Magii tuż po urodzeniu, a informowane są w wieku 11 lat zazwyczaj listem przyniesionym przez sowę. Historia Flamethrower jest jedyną najbliższą szkołą magii. Szkoła została założona w 867 roku przez czwórkę jednych z największych czarodziejów tamtych czasów: Geralda Goldenharta, Peacel Prominentclaw, Riveera Rabbitsweet i Setha Spectrumtire. Po ich nazwiskach nazwę noszą domy Flamethroweru (Goldenhart, Prominentclaw, Rabbitsweet i Spectrumtire). thumb|left Początkowo założyciele osobiście wybierali osoby, które godne są studiowania magii. Obawiali się co zrobią jak ich zabraknie, więc wyczarowali wielki czarny kocioł i każdy z założycieli tchnął w niego swoje wymarzone umiejętności dla swoich uczniów. Od tej pory Kocioł Przydziału przydzielała przybyłych uczniów do domów. Czwórka założycieli byli ze sobą zgodni we wszystkich sprawach dotyczących szkoły, ale gdy Peace i River ogłosili Geralda głównym dyrektorem szkoły Spectrumtire oburzył się i opuścił szkołę. Kilka lat minęło a w szkole nadal urzędowali troje założycieli, gdy nadszedł czas jak w murach szkoły stanął Spectrumtire, widząc siedzącego na wielkim tronie Goldenharta ze Złotym Berłem w ręku i bordowym pelerynie na plecach, oburzył się i swoim sztyletem zamordował Goldenharta. Spectrumtire zmusił Prominentclawa i Rabbitsweeta aby ogłosiły go dyrektorem. Stanąwszy w obronie Goldenharta Prominentclaw zabił w pojedynku Spectrumtire ale zaklęcie Setha odbiło się i trafiło w Peacea zabijając go. River Rabbitsweet został wtedy sam. I objął władzę nad szkołą. DOMY Goldenhart thumb|226px|[[Goldenhart]] Słynie z odwagi, honoru i lojalności. Kolor domu to bordo, a jego symbolem jest jeleń. Duchem domu był Sir Bartemiusz de Hosting-Briggs, znany jest również jako Przebity Barty. Wejście do Pokoju Wspólnego znajduje się na siódmym piętrze (wieża zachodnia) ukryte za szafą z książkami. Aby dostać się do salonu uczniowie muszą wysunąć odpowiednią książkę i podać poprawne hasło. Opiekunem domu był nauczyciel zaklęć w Flamethrower'że Delibos Duquesne. W pokoju wspólnym znajduje się posąg założyciela Geralda Goldenharta. Prominentclaw thumb|226px|[[Prominentclaw]] Docenia kreatywność, bystrości i inteligencji. Symbolem domu jest sowa, a barwą purpura. Duchem domu jest Sir Roland Volt, znany również jako Szary Rycerz. Pokój Wspólny zlokalizowany na siódmym piętrze (wieża wschodnia). Wejście ukryte jest za portretem Lady Daisy. Aby wejść do środka trzeba odpowiedzieć na zadaną przez kobietę zagadkę. Opiekunem domu był nauczyciel zielarstwa w Flamethrower'że Guslic Uematus. W pokoju wspólnym znajduje się posąg założyciela Peace Prominentclaw. Rabbitsweet thumb|225px|[[Rabbitsweet]] Jest znany z uczciwości, dokładności i działaniu fair play. Kolorem jest pomarańczowy, a symbol to zając. Duchem domu jest Irma Jeey, znana również jako Szalona Irma. Pokój Wspólny znajduje się niedaleko Wielkiej Sali. Opiekunem domu był nauczyciel transmutacji w Flamethrower'że Maxwell McMarthy. W pokoju wspólnym znajduje się posąg założyciela Riveera Rabbitsweet Spectrumtire thumb|226px|[[Spectrumtire]] Jest słynny z przebiegłości, pomysłowości i ambicji, a także pochodzeniem z rodów czarodziejów. Symbolem domu jest pająk, a kolorem srebro. Duchem domu jest Sir Bernard Bullus, znany również jako Wrzeszczący Jeździec. Pokój Wspólny znajduje się w lochach za złotą zbroją. Wielu ludzi sądzi, że uczniowie tego domu, często maczają palce w Czarnej Magii. Opiekunem domu jest nauczyciel eliksirów w Flamethrower'że Vin Snipes. W pokoju wspólnym znajduje się posąg założyciela Setha Spectrumtire. Rok szkolny Rok szkolny w Flamethrower'że rozpoczyna się 1 września o 11 rano, kiedy Expres do Flamethrower'u InspiroDream opuszcza Dablin zabierając uczniów na stację Floonhboorg. Uczta powitalna odbywa się w Wielkiej Sali, ale przed ucztą odbywa się Ceremonia Przydziału, po której Dyrektor wygłasza krótką przemowę, a bankiet rozpoczyna się zaraz po niej zakończeniu. Wszystkie stoły zapełniają się przeróżnymi potrawami na złotych półmiskach. Uczta kończy się wraz z kilkoma dodatkowymi słowami Dyrektora, włączając to coroczne przypomnienie zasad. Kolejne dni nauki Zajęcia rozpoczynają się następnego dnia (2 września) nawet jeśli jet to niedziela. Plany lekcji są rozdawane w Wielkiej Sali na śniadaniu przez opiekuna domu. Pierwszoroczni na tych lekcjach zapoznawani są z wymaganiami edukacyjnymi i zasadami, oraz poznają przedmiot. Pozostali uczniowie zaczynają normalną naukę. Egzaminy Końcowe egzaminy rozpoczynają się w pierwszym tygodniu czerwca, a wyniki są już znane tydzień później. Egzaminy pisane są ze wszystkich zdawanych przez danego ucznia przedmiotów. '''SUMY - ,,Standardowe Umiejętności Magiczne" znane potocznie Sumami. Pisane są przez uczniów z piątej klasy w czerwcu, niedługo przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego. Uczniowie ci już wtedy muszą zastanawiać się nad swoją przyszłą karierą zawodową, wybierając odpowiednie przedmioty. SUMy pisane są w Wielkiej Sali, a testy zabezpieczone są przed nieuczciwymi studentami specjalnymi zaklęciami. Oceny które można zdobyć to: Pozytywne - Geniusz (G), Bardzo dobry (B), Dobry (D). Negatywne - Przeciętny (P), Nierób (N), Tuman (T). 'Owutemy - ' Pisane w siódmej klasie ,,Okropnie Wyczerpujące Testy Magiczne", to zbiór zadań teoretycznych oraz praktycznych z wybieranych wcześniej przedmiotów. Niewiele uczniów zdało i podeszło do owutemów znajdując prace od razu. Oceny do uzyskania na owutemach są takie same jak w SUMach. Zakończenie Roku Wieczorem przed powrotem Expres InspiroDream do Londynu, odbywa się uczta z okazji zakończenia roku szkolnego. Pociąg wraca do Londynu w czasie trzeciego tygodnia czerwca. Cały personel i uczniowie opuszczają Flamethrower na okres wakacji, pomijając gajowego i woźnego. Dzienna rutyna w Flamethrower'że Jeden dzień z życia ucznia Dzień rozpoczyna się o 8:00 śniadaniem w Wielkiej Sali. Podczas posiłków przynoszona jest poczta przez chmurą setek sów. Bicie dzwona sygnalizuje początek pierwszej lekcji o 9 rano. Dzwon odzywa się znowu po godzinie, aby informować o rozpoczęciu kolejnej lekcji. Przerwa następuje pomiędzy tymi zajęciami a kolejnymi, trzecią godzinę przed lunchem. Po posiłku jest kolejna przerwa i dwa kolejne przedmioty. Kolacja jest serwowana w Wielkiej Sali pod wieczór, po niej uczniowie powinni znajdować się w swoich Pokojach Wspólnych, aby się uczyć i udzielać towarzysko. Zajęcia z Astronomii odbywają się w czwartki co tydzień (najczęściej o północy) na wieży astronomicznej. Uczniowie powinni być w łóżkach, bądź w salonach o wyznaczonych godzinach. Jest ona różna od kolejnego roku (na przykład na pierwszym roku uczniowie powinni być w Pokojach Wspólnych o 18:00, a na przykład na piątym roku pozwala się przebywać na korytarzach od godziny 21). Strój szkolny Uczniowie Ogólnomagicznego Instytutu Magii Flamethrower mają obowiązek nosić mundurek. Muszą go mieć na sobie podczas wszystkich zająć, posiłków i nauki w Wielkiej Sali. Studenci mają możliwość przebrania się w własne ubrania po lekcjach, ale większość uczniów z tego nie korzysta, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że i tak będą musieli się przebierać do spania, więc mogą uważać że nie ma sensu przebierać się we własne ubrania, aby chwilę później i tak przebrać się w piżamę.thumb|left|224px Szkolny strój Flamethroweru składa się z długiej, białej koszuli z kołnierzykiem z długim rękawem, krawat w barwach domu, szarego swetra-kamizelki, czarnych spodni dla panów (ale w wyższych klasach spodnie mogą też nosić dziewczęta) i czarne spódnice do kolan, wraz z czarnymi lub szarymi podkolanówkami dla pań. Obie płci noszą czarne, wygodne buty. Każdy uczeń jest przyodziany w czarną za kolana szatę z kapturem i szerokimi rękawami, z odznaką domu na prawej piersi oraz podszewką w kolorze domu: bordowy dla Goldenhartu, purpurowy dla Prominentclawa, pomarańczowy dla Rabbitsweetu i srebrny dla Spectrumtire. W czasie chłodnych miesięcy szare kamizelka zmienia się w szary sweter i dochodzi szalik w pasy w kolorach domu. Czarny, spiczasty kapelusz jest zakładany jedynie na specjalne okazje, takie jak ceremonia otwarcia, specjalna kolacja, przydzielenie Pucharu Domów etc. Pomieszczenia W Flamethrower'że uczniowie nie tylko się uczą. Spędzają tutaj swój wolny czas, jedzą, śpią, a także odrabiają prace domowe. PODZIEMIA I LOCHY *Klasa eliksirów *Gabinet profesora Snipes'a *Pokój wspólny Spectrumtire *Pokój wspólny Rabbitsweet *Kuchnia PIĘTRO *Sala wejściowa *Wielka Sala *Pokój nauczycielski *Gabinet woźnego PIERWSZE PIĘTRO *Skrzydło szpitalne *Klasa numerologii *Klasa transmutacji *Klasa zaklęć i uroków DRUGIE PIĘTRO *Gabinet profesora McMarthy *Wejście do gabinetu Dyrektora *Klasa śmiertelnikoznactwa *Klasa Obrony Przed Czarną Magią TRZECIE PIĘTRO *Gabinet profesora Obrony Przed Czarną Magią *Klasa historii magii *Łazienka chłopców *Łazienka dziewcząt *Łazienka nauczycieli CZWARTE PIĘTRO *Biblioteka *Gabinet nauczyciela numerologii PIĄTE PIĘTRO *Łazienka prefektów *Klasa starożytnych run *Gabinet nauczyciela run SZÓSTE PIĘTRO *Gabinet nauczyciela astronomii *Gabinet nauczyciela wróżbiarstwa *Łazienka dziewcząt *Łazienka chłopców SIÓDME PIĘTRO *Pokój wspólny Goldenhartu (wieża zachodnia) *Pokój wspólny Prominentclawa (wieża wschodnia) *Klasa wróżbiarstwa (wieża północna) *Gabinet profesora Duquesne POZOSTAŁE WIEŻE *Wieża Astronomiczna *Sowiarnia *Wieża gdzie znajduje się gabinet Dyrektora i jego mieszkanie. Gabinet Dyrektora Jest jednym z najlepiej strzeżonych pomieszczeń w zamku. Jego wejścia pilnuje gruba ściana, który wpuszcza tylko osoby znające hasło. Ponieważ gabinet znajdował się w wieży, miał on kształt owalny, a na jego ścianach wisiały portrety wcześniejszych dyrektorów szkoły. Tuż za biurkiem znajdował się regał, na którym spoczywał Kocioł Przydziału. W pomieszczeniu znajdowały się również: kominek, regały z książkami, krzesła dla gości, a obok wejścia wielka złota poduszka na którym zwykle leżał smok miniaturka Egon. Pokoje wspólne Zazwyczaj są w wieżach lub w podziemiach zamku. Były ozdobione w barwy i symbole założycieli. Każdy Dom strzegł tajemnicę swojego pokoju i tak na przykład tylko Rogoni wiedzieli jak znaleźć swoją wieże i co strzeże do niej dostępu. Pokoje wspólne były wyposażone w kominki, sofy, fotele i stoliki tak, by uczniowie mieli wygodę mającą do odrabiania pracy domowej czy nauki. Ponad pokojami znajdowały się dormitoria, czyli sypialnie - osobne dla chłopców i dziewcząt. Pokój Rogonów Znajdował się w wieży zachodniej na siódmym piętrze, był to ukryty korytarz, za zasloną przedstawiajacą las, a pomiędzy dzewami stoi jeleń. Po odsunięciu się szafy z książkami, ukazuje się wąska przejście w ścianie, które prowadzi prosto do pokoju wspólnego. Był to największy pokój wspólny, w okrągłym kształcie. Pokój ten miał cztery duże prostokątne okna z długimi drewnianymi parapetami na których leżały poduszki, parapety służyły również aby można było na nich usiąść. Na przeciw wejścia był umieszczony duży kominek, a nad nim wisiał herb domu z mottem. Kominek był umieszczony pomiędzy dwoma parami schodów prowadzących do dormitorium uczniów (lewe schody dziewcząt, a prawe chłopców). Na przeciw kominka stała duża, miękka głęboką kanapa i dwa fotele w bordowym kolorze. Przy jednym z okien po lewej stronie od wyjścia stał duży stół z ośmioma krzesłami, a po drugiej stronie dwa małe okrągłe stoliki. Gdzieniegdzie były umieszczone pękate i miękkie pufy. Popiersie założyciela stało przy wejściu, a za nim wisiała horogiew w barwe domu. Ściany były powywieszane portretami znanych i zasłużonych Rogonów. Dormitorium Rogonów Schody obok kominka prowadziły do wąskiego korytarza na którym było siedem drzwi dla każdego rocznika. Na drzwiach były tabliczki z numerem roku. Chłopcy nie mogli wchodzić do dormitorium dziewcząt, gdy jednak zechcieli to zrobić schody robiły się ruchome i mimo wszystko stopnie straciły go spowrotem na dół. Jedynie opiekun domu mógł wejść po schodach do dormitorium dziewcząt, gdy aktualnym opiekunem był mężczyzna. Pokój Puffonów Znajduje się na siódmym piętrze w Wieży Prominentclawu (wieża wschodnia), był to korytarz z dużych okien z witrażami, na którym końcu wisiał portret, który był wejściem do pokoju. Po poprawnej odpowiedzi portret otwierał się jak drzwi wpuszczając domowników do małego przedsionka z biakego kamienia. W głębi znajdowało się spore okrągłe pomieszczenie wykonane z gładkiego wpadającego w błękit kamienia. Wysokie pozłacane okna były zasłonięte purpurowymi zasłonami, zakończonymi złotym sznurkiem zaplecionym w warkocz. Na przeciw wejścia był kamienny okrągły kominek, z wyglądu przypominający na myśl gniazdo. Na środku pokoju znajdowały się kręte schody w dół otoczone srebrną wymyślnie ozdobioną barierką, które prowadziły do dormitorium uczniów. Na przeciw kominka stała kanapa obita brązoym materiałem przypominającym skóre, ze stoliczkiem na którym zazwyczaj leżały książki. Obok kanapy były duże pufy z niskim oparciem. Pokój wspólny posiadał również duży stół z ławami i kilka przybocznych stolików. Przy kominku stał kosz z barwnymi dużymi poduszkami, aby można było usiąść również na podłodze. Pokój posiadał jeszcze jedno pomieszczenie po prawej stronie od wejścia. Była to mała okrągła biblioteka, w której w centrum na podwyższeniu stał w pełnej okazałości posąg założyciela z białego marmuru. Biblioteczka była na tyle wysoka, że trzeba było użyć drabiny aby dosięgnąć najwyższej półki. Nad kominkiem znajdował się herb z mottem Puffonów. Pokój wspólny był ozdobiony obrazami znanych, byłych uczniów Prominentclawu, którzy zasłużyli się światu czarodziejów. Dormitorium Puffonów Po zejściu na dół, uczniowie schodzą do małego półokrągłego pomieszczenia z dwoje drzwi. Prawe dla dziewcząt (drzwi posiadały ozdobienia z winorośli i rozwiniętych pąków kwiatów) i lewe dla chłopców (te drzwi miały srebrne wstawki przypominajacd ziejące ogniem smoki, które wychodziły z zawiasów). Za drzwiami było kolejne pomieszczenie, również półokrągłe z kolejnymi drzwiami tym razem było ich siedem, dla każdego z roczników. Na drzwiach wisiały mosiężne liczby dla odpowiedniego rocznika. Gdy chłopcy chcieli wejść do dormitorium dziewcząt, drzwi zmieniały się w rycinę przedstawiającą identyczne drzwi. Jedynym mężczyzną, który mógł wejść był opiekun domu, gdy akurat był to mężczyzna. Pokój Bukonów Wejście znajdowało się w podziemiach Flamethroweru (niedaleko Wielkij Sali), są to drugie drzwi po lewej stronie od Wielkiej Sali. Pomiędzy komórką na miotły, a wejściem do lochów. W środku schodzi się kilka schodków w dół, dość wąskim kamiennym tunelem. Wychodzi się z niego na mały hol, pełnym obrazów martwej natury. Hol prowadzi do dwóch korytarzy, ten po lewej stronie prowadzi do małego pokoju z trofeami, a w prawo do krótkiego korytarzyka gdzie znajduje się wejście. Korytarz jest oświetlony pochodniami i ozdobiony pomarańczowym dywanem i rycinami przedstawiającymi polane pełną skaczących, wesołych zająców. Wejściem jest olbrzymi kamienny kocioł, na którym są wygrawerowanie zające. Po podaniu odpowiedniego hasła kocioł wsówa się w prawą część wgłębienia w którym stoi. Kocioł odkrywa owalną dziurę, którą po pierwszym kroku prowadzi nieco w dół, zaokrąglonym tunelem. Po kilku metrach wychodzi się przez owalną futrynę bez drzwi do wnętrza dość zaokrąglonego pokoju. Pokój wspólny Bukonów jest czały z drewna, sufit podtrzymują grube bele, co trzecia jest starannie ozdobiona przeróżnymi znakami i kształtami, oraz wizerunkami zająca. Do sufitu są przymocowane grubymi linami okrągłe szklane lampy w pomarańczowym kolorze. Na przeciw wejścia znajduje się ogromny kominek nieco wmurowany w ścianę. Na przeciw kominka stoi kanapa z miękkiego pomarańczowego materiału i dwoma identycznymi fotelami. Na kanapie i fotelach są położone miękkie poduszki i koce. Pokój posiada kilka okrągłych stolików z krzesłami i dość spore pufy również obite miękkim pomarańczowym materiałem. Po obu stronach pokoju znajdują się owalne drzwi prowadzące do dormitorium domowników. Po prawej od wejścia dla dziewcząt, a z lewej dla chłopców. Ściany są ozdobione barwami domu i roślinami, dominowały tam paprocie. Przy drzwiach do dormitorium chłopców stało popiersie z białego marmuru przedstawiajace założyciela Riveera Rabbitsweeta. A nad wejściem do dormitorium dziewcząt wisiał herb domu, a nad nim zostało wypisane motto Bukonów. Dormitorium Bukonów Po przekroczeniu owalnych drzwi schodzi się po trzech stopniach do okrągłego pomieszczenia, obitego panelami. Jest tam siedem drzwi, dla każdego z roczników. Każde drzwi posiada tabliczkę z numerem rocznika. Oba dormitoria (chłopców i dziewcząt) niczym się nie ruznią, jedynie gdy klamki drzwi do dormitorium dziewcząt dotyka chłopak, te za nic nie chcą się otworzyć, wyjątkiem jest opiekun domu Maxwell McMarthy. Pokój Zabegonów Wejście znajduje się w lochach (są to pierwsze drzwi z lewej strony w sali wejściowej. Są to drzwi do lochów) za złotą zbroją. Po wejściu do odpowiednich drzwi prowadzących do lochów, trzeba zejść po wąskich mrocznych schodach prosto do zimnego korytarza, który skręca od razu w prawo. Trzeba minąć gabinet profesora eliksirów, jego spiżarnię oraz klasę eliksirów i dojść do kolejnego zakrętu w lewo, tam zbroja znajduje się za tajemnym przejściem, którym jest czarna zasłona z herbem Flamethroweru. Za zasłoną jest korytarz, który prowadzi prosto do nadzwyczaj okazałej złotej zbroi. Po podaniu hasła zbroja przesuwa się w prawą stronę, a ścianą za nią ukazuje solidną kamienną futrynę bez drzwi, która wygląda jakby oplotły ja tysiące pajęczyn. Po przejściu od razu znajdujemy się w pokoju wspólnym. Jest to duże kwadratowe pomieszczenie o wysokim sklepieniu trzech metrów. Ściany są z dużej połyskującej i czarnej jak węgiel cegły, w których można się przejrzeć. Po lewej stronie od wejścia, na czarnej ścianie został umieszczony nadzwyczaj wysoki prostokątny kominek koloru kości słoniowej, z dużym lustrem u górze w srebrnej ramie. Po obu stronach kominka stoją na przeciw siebie dwie czarne kabapy, które dzieli drewniany stolik ze srebrnymi ozdobami na blacie i nogach, które przypominają pajęczynę. Na przeciw kominka na ruwnoleglej ścianie są dwie kamienne futryny jak ta w wejściu, które prowadzą do dormitorium uczniów. Lewe drzwi dla dziewcząt, a prawe dla chłopców. Nad futrynami wisi herb domu i motto Sabegonów. Dwa głębokie czarne fotele stoją na przeciw kanap. Posąg założyciela stoi na równoległej ścianie od wejścia. A duży kasztanowy stół otoczony ławami stoi za plecami foteli. Dormitorium Sabegonów Kamienne ramy drzwi prowadzą w obu dormitoriach na wąskie kamiennych kręte schody, które wychodzą na balkon z którego można zobaczyć co się dzieje na dole. Na szczycie schodów jest korytarzyk z siedmiorga drzwiami, po jednym dla kazdego rocznika. Drzwi są staromodne ale solidne. Wiszą na nich plakietki z numerem roku. W odróżnieniu od innych domów, chłopcy mogli odwiedzać dormitorium dziewcząt, lecz po godzinie siedemnastej chłopak zostaje wyrzucony za drzwi pokoju dziewcząt w którym przebywał i nie ma wstępu, dopiero drzwi są aktywne do mężczyzn o godzinie ósmej rano. Kategoria:Flamethrower Kategoria:Magiczne miejsca Kategoria:Szkoły